Rifter 43
Swimsuit Spectacular __TOC__ Our third annual Swimsuit Issue of The Rifter®. * Material for Rifts®, Heroes Unlimited™, and more. * News, coming attractions, lots of art, and lots of fun. * 96 pages – Cat. No. 143. Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright (year) Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. This is the third annual Swimsuit Issue, which is done every July issue for the Rifter, and includes stats for femme fatale pinups. It is also a tribute issue to the lae, great Erick Wujcik. In addition to the latest chapter of The Hammer of the Forge™ and the usual Palladium News, this issue features twenty-three beautiful femme fatales, fully statted out for their game of choice. Femme Fatales The following are brief descriptions of the NPCs from this issue: Under Construction Doctor Feral™ & his Sex Kittens and Wildcats For After the Bomb®, Heroes Unlimited™ and Ninjas & Superspies™. Doc Feral was one of Erick Wujcik's favorite villains. Sumaiya For After the Bomb®. B.E. Vollbier For After the Bomb®. Shelly Shocks For After the Bomb®. Candy Roux For After the Bomb®. Thump For Heroes Unlimited™. Crimson Waters For Ninjas & Superspies™. Shujumi & Hezikiah For Ninjas & Superspies™. Hanayome Ichibetsu For Ninjas & Superspies™. Pyxee For Nightbane®. Mevka For Palladium Fantasy®. Ma For Palladium Fantasy®. Cana Laurel & Jarrow the basilisk For Palladium Fantasy®. Jinx & Alexander For Rifts®. Evie For Rifts®. Shana the Twin Axe For Rifts®. Shui Nu Ling For Rifts® China. Mara & Xiang For Rifts®. Calla For Rifts®. Captain Moi Tse Hun For Rifts® China 2™. Queen Rahela of Worldgate™ For Rifts® Wormwood™. Senator Nicole Teigs For Splicers®. Crystal & The Trans-D Tavern For Rifts®, Phase World®, After the Bomb® & Other RPG Settings Under Construction Artwork Cover Painting: Crimson Waters, standing before a scenic lake, by Mark Evans. Full-Page Illustration: A commemorative illustration showing Erick Wujcik surrounded by some of the characters and settings he created graces page 6. Artwork by the indomitable Kent Burles. Interior Art: Doctor Feral and his entorage are illustrated by Kevin Siembieda. Sumaiya, Pyxee , and Queen Rahela of Worldgate™ are drawn my Mike Mumah. B.E. Vollbier is illustrated by Brian Manning. Shelly Shocks is darwn by Erin Lindsey. Art for Candy Roux is by Scott Leopold. Thump's art is by Jared Trulock. Shujumi and Hezikiah are illustrated by Apollo Okamura. Hanayome Ichibetsu is drawn by Amy L. Ashbaugh. Art for Mevka is by Michael Dubisch. Ma is illustrated by Michael Wilson. Cana Laurel & Jarrow the Basilisk is by Kent Burles. Shui Nu Ling, Jinx and Alexander are drawn by the incomperable Larry Elmore. Evie and Shanna the Twin Axe are illustrated by Mike Leonard. Senator Nicole Teigs, Mara & Xiang are drawn by Chuck Walton. Art for Calla is by Allen Manning. Captain Moi Tse Hun is drawn by Mark Dudley. Crystal are the Trans-D regulars are drawn by Nick Bradshaw. Under Construction * Under Construction Category:Rifter Category:Swimsuit Issue